Possession
by lessa4
Summary: Passion, jealousy, betrayal. I wish I had your angel . . . your angel is mine now. Explicit lemon. BryanTala, TalaKai.
1. Sin

'I Wish I had an Angel,' by Nightwish.

* * *

Possession- Sin

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

Bryan paced the floor of his apartment, waiting for him to come. He was late. Did Kai know? He couldn't, they had planned everything so carefully. He hadn't known about the times before, there was no way he would find out this time.

Staring out the window, he watched the rain stream down the pane, shivering with delight as he thought how it would plaster his lover's clothes tight to his skin, allowing him to see every delicious curve. His member hardened in anticipation of the hours to come.

Tonight, Kai's blue-eyed angel would be his.

_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me- fall when I may_

"Kai, I promise, I'll be back before two. I promised I'd buy tonight, I can't back out of it."

Mahogany eyes narrowed as he watched the redhead pull a black tank over his long torso. "It's pouring. I'm sure your friends will understand if you don't show."

Shaking his head, Tala grinned at his partner. "Don't be such a worry wart, I'll be fine."

_This night will hurt you like never before_

"Tala," was the final whisper that came to him, just as he was about to walk out the door. "I know Bryan is back in town . . ."

The statement hung in the air, a quiet plead for his lover to assure him he was wrong. But Wolborg's master said nothing.

"You've never slept with him, have you?" Kai was obviously uncomfortable asking this, Tala had been his first and only, and their relationship would somehow seem less . . . pure, if Kai had not also been the first for Tala.

"No, silly. Only you," he assured, walking back over to wrap his lover in a hug. The shorter Russian nodded from the embrace.

Then, "You would never leave me for him?" he asked uncertainly. Tala was the only one he had ever trusted, the only one he had allowed himself to love. If that love was betrayed . . . it would destroy him.

"Of course not." Tala bent to plant a kiss on his nose, and then was gone.

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

Tala trudged through the rain, his hair and clothes soaked through within seconds. He relished the prospect of a warm apartment and an even warmer bed that awaited him at the end of this street.

_I wish I had an angel _

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had an angel_

A buzzer rang in Bryan's apartment, followed by a sultry voice. "I'm coming up." Turning away from the window, Bryan strode into the bedroom to be sure that everything was ready. It was. Tonight would be like no other, tonight, he would finally claim Tala's body as his.

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight._

Opening the door, Bryan stared at the drenched redhead before him, fantasies realized. His pants grew tighter as he pulled the smaller boy to his chest, kissing him hard.

Tala pulled back reluctantly, his eyes speaking his doubts. He opened his mouth to say them aloud, but was cut off by another rough kiss as Bryan pressed their bodies together. "Don't even think about him Tala. There's nothing he can do to us." Bryan breathed softly in his ear. Tala felt an arm wrap around his waist, then lift him to carry him into the bedroom. "I will never let him have you."

Bryan smiled to himself, feeling Tala relax in is arms. Breathing in the redhead's scent, he dragged his tongue along the curve of his ear, listening to Tala moan. He folded his arms around Bryan's neck, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder; his lips leave a trail of butterfly kisses on the warm skin.

Sitting Tala at the edge of the bed, Bryan removed his shirt before helping Tala out of his sodden one, murmuring obscenities into his ear all the while. "Forget him. This is about us. You are mine and no others. Mine . . ."

He looked over, his eyes locking on electric blue ones. They drew closer, lips touching in a passionate struggle.

Tala pulled away first, leaning his head against Bryan's. "This is insane," he muttered.

"I know."

"I don't understand, but I don't want it to stop." He sighed, burying his face in Bryan's neck.

"I won't let it." Tala looked up at him and Bryan grasped his chin firmly, pressing their mouths into another breath-stealing kiss, his tongue pushing between Tala's lips, winning dominance. Tala groaned, his passion rising.

"Bryan . . ." he moaned against the lips that caressed his own. He was answered by a possessive growl as his mouth was plundered ever harder. But the need to breathe was too strong, and they pulled away.

Tala's breaths were uneven as he panted to regain his composure. Totally unaffected, Bryan stared at his swollen red lips, imagining them around his length, that sweet tasting tongue massaging him. But looking at the redhead, he knew they would have to take things slow. He had never been dominated like this before, and Bryan wanted this first time to be enjoyable for them both.

Tracing his fingers lightly along the taught abdomen, he grinned as Tala's back arched in pleasure at his touch. Placing his mouth on one hard nipple, he worried it with his teeth, listening to the tiny gasps that came from the redhead.

_I'm going down so frail and cruel_

_Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

Kai knew. How could he not? He should have seen this coming. Nothing good in his life ever lasted.

Swallowing another draught of whiskey, he grimaced. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was just paranoid. Either way, he'd get to the bottom of this. After one more shot, he'd go.

Just one more.

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

"Bryan . . ." he groaned, head thrown back. "Bryan!" he cried as Bryan's hand grasped the slender boy's erection, rubbing it in long strokes.

"Again Tala."

"Bryan, oh gods . . ." he bit his lip as the speed of the caresses increased.

And as suddenly as they had begun they stopped, leaving Tala to whimper softly in need. "Good things come to those who wait," Bryan whispered as he pushed Tala to the mattress. Mounting the redhead, he smiled down at him.

Leaning down, he kissed Tala hard before releasing his mouth to drag his tongue along his jaw and down his neck, smiling appreciatively as Tala groaned and his hips bucked. Kissing his way back up to those red lips, he took them forcefully with his own, muffling Tala's gasp as he fingered his opening. Rubbing all along the rim, he smirked as Tala's breathing grew erratic with lust as he slowly pushed a finger inside him.

"Don't fight me . . ." Tala nodded, trying to relax. Bryan pushed in another finger, mimicking with his hands what he longed to do with his manhood. Tala's hips lifted to further his own pleasure, feeling Bryan brush along his sensitive nerves. He moaned deeply and Bryan knew he was ready.

Withdrawing his fingers, he growled, "You're mine. Say it Tala. Say it."

"Yes," Tala gasped, wrapping his long legs around Bryan's waits, pulling him close until his erection pressed against his eager opening. "Yours, and no others."

Bryan moaned, finally hearing those words. Placing a hand on each of Tala's hips, he pushed into him until he was fully inside. They moaned together as Bryan began to slowly drive himself into Tala, picking up speed.

_Greatest thrill_

_Not to kill_

_But to have the prize of the night_

"Gods . . . Bryan, harder . . ." he moaned, and Bryan was only happy to obey, pounding relentlessly into the willing body beneath his own. He bit down on Tala's shoulder, feeling himself lose control.

His back arching in the final triumph, Tala let out a cry, his seed spilling out across their stomachs. Bryan wasn't far behind, coming inside of the redhead, collapsing on top of his sated body.

_I wish I had an angel . . ._

They lay there together, panting, small rough kisses breaking their breaths. Tala turned his head to the side, allowing Bryan better access to his slender neck. "Oh gods. Kai."

The slate-haired boy stood in the doorway, staring in shock at the scene that unfolded in front of him. His eyes blazed with fury, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Bryan disentangled himself from the other boy, standing between him and his scorned lover. "Kai . . ."

_Hypocrite_

_Wannabe friend_

_Thirteenth disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

That was as far as he got, Kai's fist drawing back, striking out as quick as a snake. His head snapped to the side from the impact, his body hunching over as Kai's other fist drove into his stomach.

Straightening with an effort, Bryan looked his former friend in the eye. "It's over Kai. He's mine now. You blew your chance."

_Last dance, first kiss_

_Your touch my bliss_

"Alright," Kai spat, angry tears welling in his eyes. "He's yours. For now. Keep in mind Bryan, a dead man owns nothing. Enjoy it while you can." With a final glare at a dazed Tala, he spun on his heel, stalking out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. His threat hung in the air, meaningless to the one it pertained to, a dire promise to the other.

_Beauty always comes with dark thoughts . . ._

Blue eyes glazed over in terror, staring at the empty door, as though Kai still stood there.

The larger Russian came back to the bed, holding his possession close. "Don't worry. He can't do anything to me."

But the wolf shook his head. "No. You don't know him the way I do. He'll do whatever it takes to get me back. This isn't over Bryan."

"I know it's not. But he will never take what's mine from me. And you are mine." He gripped the slender boy's shoulder tightly, crushing their mouths together in a brutal embrace.

A silent tear leaked from a blue eye, tracing down a pale cheek to fall and disappear into the sheets of that tainted bed.

_I wish I had my angel tonight . . . _

The rain mingled with his tears as he looked up the building to the lighted window, jaw and fists clenched in hurt. "This isn't over Tala."

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies . . ._


	2. Revelation

'Breathe No More' by Evanesence

* * *

Possession- Revelation

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long . . ._

_That I've come to believe my soul is on the other side._

Tala sat on Bryan's bed, arms wrapped around his bare torso for warmth that wasn't physical. All alone, staring at his reflection staring at him. He drowned in the bottomless pools of blue that stared at him coldly. Accusing him for his sin. Tears streamed down the red head's face, lonely tears. Every morning, Bryan got out of bed and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. He would come back late, long after dark had fallen, stop Tala in whatever he was doing, and . . . and . . .

Rape. He thought that Bryan was what he had wanted, but not this. This wasn't the love he had been promised. He didn't want this anymore.

"You don't want it now, but it was what you wanted three days ago. You've no one to blame but yourself."

"No. He lied to me. He said he loved me. . ."

"Kai loved you."

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter_

_Shards of me_

_Too sharp to put back together_

_Too small to matter_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

_If I try to touch . . ._

"I know he did. But I needed to hear him say it, I needed him to tell me." He glanced back up at the stern façade that faced him, begging his reflection to understand.

"So you decide to leave him, knowing that he cared, for a good fuck, to have lies whispered in you ear while he treats you like a whore. Worse. Whores get paid, you're doing this for free. You're pathetic." His reflection's lip lifted in a sneer, turning his head so he wouldn't have to see the boy curled in front of him.

"No, please, I didn't want . . ." he denied quietly. "I thought it was real . . . I didn't know it would hurt him so bad . . . I didn't know it would end like this." He buried his face in his knees, a shuddering sigh racking his frail body.

Blue eyes turned to the shivering child, his gaze pitying. "Yes you did," he mocked sweetly. "In your heart, you knew this would kill him." He began to snicker, words shaking around the sound. "You knew, and you counted on it. You wanted them to fight it out. You wanted to be wanted." He shook his head, laughter subsiding. "You little fool."

_So I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe no more_

"No," he whispered into his knees. "No. I'd never hurt him on purpose. Never."

"Oh Tala," his reflection sighed. "You already have."

Tear-reddened eyes snapped up as the face in front of him shrieked in mirth, a hideous mockery of his pain. "Shut up!" he screamed, lunging forward to smash the mirror with his fist.

Shards of glass and a spattering of blood hung in the air before falling to the carpet, the abrupt silence ringing in his ears.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well._

His breath came in a small sob, staring at his sliced fingers. He was gone. Lifting his crimson smeared hand, he covered his face. The story of his life. Destruction. Chaos. Hate.

Millions of tiny Talas from the fractured glass jolted upright just as he did, with no lives of their own. Eyes wide, he watched the door as the knob rattled and turned under a hard hand.

Dropping his coat on the floor as he kicked off his shoes, Bryan grinned as he came at the redhead kneeling in his bedroom. Grasping once-silky locks in his fist, he lifted the smaller boy roughly, hungrily devouring his lips. Pulling away from his toy, Bryan studied him, considering carefully before licking a smear of blood from his cheek.

"Did it hurt?" he callously demanded.

"No," was the whispered reply. Not that Bryan cared.

"Pity," he shot back, drowning Tala in another brutal kiss. Clasping a large hand on Tala's bared shoulder, he fumbled with his belt with one hand, the other pushing the slender boy forcefully to his knees.

"No!" he repeated, trying to pull away.

_Yet again, you refuse to drink, like a stubborn child_

"No? What made you think you had a choice?" Bryan scoffed. His hand flew back, his palm echoing a loud crack as it connected with Tala's flesh. He reeled, losing his balance and falling to the bed. In an instant, Bryan was on him, tearing at his clothes, holding him down.

He was hard against Tala's stomach as he stole his breath with hard kisses. His wrists were pinned above his head, with the older boy sitting on his legs. He heard the belt around his waist come undone, felt Bryan reach to remove his own clothes. They came off faster that Tala had time to react to, and Bryan released his wrists, confident he couldn't escape. His hands gripped the slender boy's hips, pressing on the bruises his fingers had left the night before. Tala cried out in agony, trying to push the larger boy off of himself.

Tala gasped when his legs were wrenched apart despite his efforts. The fingers digging into his skin pressed harder as Bryan thrust himself inside, agony searing its way through his battered frame.

"What d'ya say baby? One more go?" he panted from atop the redhead.

Pain and fear sent adrenaline coursing through his veins, and without the breath to speak, he spat in his assaulter's face.

"You little bitch!"

He backhanded him, whip-lashing his head to the side, leaving him face to face with the shattered remains of the mirror.

_Lie to me_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this_

_Will make sense when I get better_

_I know the difference_

_Between myself and my reflection_

"You had a choice. Now you're mine. You made the decision. And there's nothing you can do to change it."

But he didn't hear. Meeting his own eyes in the mirror, his face hardened. He _would_ change it. Looking back at Bryan's smirking features, he bucked his hips, throwing him backwards and out of him. His foot came up fast, smashing into his hardened member, dropping Bryan to the ground with a scream of pain. Curled around himself, all he could do was reach out as Tala pulled his pants on, skittering around him and out of the apartment.

_I just can't help but wonder_

_Which of us do you love?_

Running through the cold midnight streets, barefoot and hardly dressed, he raced back to his old home. Back to safety. Kai. He had to tell him he was sorry, beg him to take him back. He sucked in cold air, exhaling short plumes of steam, lungs laboring with the effort, his pants sounding a rhythm for his legs. 'Kai . . . Kai . . . Kai . . .'

Reaching the building that he had known for so long, he burst through the door, his feet numb from the chilled pavement, flying over the rich carpet of the lobby. His chest ached, but his pace never wavered. Gripping the rail, he tore up the first flight of stairs, tears streaming from his eyes, smearing the blood that marred his stinging cheek. A cramp pulsed up his side, threatening to cut of his supply of oxygen. But he wouldn't let it . . . not yet . . . Kai . . .

_So I bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe now . . _

Rushing through the door to their apartment, he clung to the frame, gasping out his lover's name. "Kai . . .?"

He was greeted by silence.

Pressing his freezing fingers to his chilled but agonized side, he fought to take deeper breaths. Stumbling through the apartment, he eased the door of the bedroom open, hoping to find him there. No. He was alone.

Unable to stand on his leaden legs another minute, he collapsed on the bed, hugging a pillow tight to his chest. His sobs made his uneven breaths harsh and shallow, his heart struggling to beat, lungs laboring.

"Kai . . ." he whimpered. "Please come back . . . I'm sorry . . . I . . . I love you . . ."

_Bleed_

_I bleed_

_And I breathe_

_I breathe_

The breath stilled in his lungs, a sudden terrible thought causing hims to shiver uncontrollably. What if he was gone . . . for ever? What if Kai didn't love him anymore? What if Bryan had found him first?

"Oh, gods, what have I done?"

_I breathe_

_I breathe no more_


	3. Forgiveness

Farther Away, by Evanesence_

* * *

_

Possession- Forgiveness

_I took their smiles and I made them mine_

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_

_And now I see what I really am_

Tala lay on his side in the middle of Kai's bed, curled in around the pillow he had clung to after he collapsed. He struggled to open his eyes. His vision wavered, his lashes stuck together with dried tears. Burying his face in the cushion, a sob escaped him, muffled in the fabric. He was still alone. And he realized it was all his fault.

He had destroyed Kai because he had doubted the bluenette's love for him, had run to Bryan to be satisfied with lies. And part of him had known they were lies from the start, but hadn't cared. Had also known that it would come to blows, the jealous lover would fight to regain his unfaithful wolf.

_A thief . . ._

He had stolen Kai's heart, knowing full well he was going to break it.

_A whore . . ._

Tala cursed himself for deliberately leaving a safe and secure place for the promise of something better, with absolutely no proof he would find it. He had followed what his body screamed it needed, not what his mind whispered he wanted.

_And a liar_

How could he have betrayed himself like that? He knew what he meant to Kai. He was the phoenix's world.

He also knew what he meant to Bryan. A toy. A plaything. A possession. That was truly all he was, something to be used, fooled around with to be passed along. And he had let it happen. He was the one who chose this time. He let it happen . . .

_I run to you_

_Call out your name_

Tears cascaded down his cheeks, caressing the fresh bruise that had just begun to purple, dripping to the pillow cradled in his arms. "Kai," he choked. "Kai . . . please. Please come back. Kai . . ."

Tala felt himself give way to despair, his sobs making his chest heave, his breaths turning shallow and weak. He was gone, he was never coming back. And it was all his fault.

_I see you there, farther away_

_I'm numb to you_

_Numb and deaf and blind_

His slender hand rested on the doorframe, his eyes expressionless as he listened to the boy lying on his bed cry into a pillow. He knew that the sight should have made his heart wrench, but now . . . now he felt nothing. He was dead to the world because of Tala.

The redhead had spent months getting him to finally open up, and then he had betrayed him. The walls of ice that had melted away grew back into their accustomed place, thicker and colder than ever before. He surrounded himself with a glacier, cut off from his own desires for fear they would tear shatter his protection.

Nothing could touch him. He would never be hurt again.

_You give me all but the reason why_

_I reach but I feel only night air_

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Kai dropped his hand from the door, turning to leave the redhead behind. If Tala thought he wasn't coming back, he would leave. That was all Kai could hope for.

But he had damned himself. The wolf in Tala had heard his sigh, and desperate blue eyes locked onto him as the boy sat up, clutching the pillow that was his only protection from the world. The silence between them hung tangible in the air, Tala holding back another sob while Kai stared at him impassively.

The one who had hurt him was in pain. He would do nothing to ease it.

A soft, agonized cry escaped Tala's lips, and before the other could react, he had left the bed and taken the few steps necessary to cross the room, wrapping his arms around the shorter Russian's neck. Burrying his face in that strong shoulder, he held tightly to his love.

"I'm so sorry Kai, I'm so sorry . . ."

Kai let the redhead pull him close but didn't respond, his arms remaining at his sides. He felt fresh tears soak through his shirt to dampen his skin, listening as Tala tried to silence his sobs. His slender body was shaking and Kai could see the large, dark shadow that had formed on his cheek.

Anger flared in him briefly at the sight of it, furious that Bryan would treat him so roughly. The feeling quickly died as he tightened his resolve, but he felt the beginnings of doubt form in his mind. No amount of ice could back his memories.

_Not you, not love,_

_Just nothing_

His arms slowly lifted to encircle Tala protectively. He closed his eyes, willing himself to give in. Despite the fact that he had hardened his heart, he knew he would rather live with the illusion of love than to be left without it.

And this felt so right, he didn't know why. It just did, and he hated it.

He hated that he knew that Tala truly was sorry, hated that he had come back. He hated that he had touched him, hated that he had allowed it. And most of all, he hated the fact that Tala loved him, and he wouldn't be the one to destroy that.

Kai knew what it meant to have your bleeding heart handed back to you.

_I run to you_

_Call out your name_

_I see you there, farther away_

"Kai, say you'll forgive me. Please . . . I was wrong, I love you . . . I'm empty without you." Tala whispered into the phoenix's shoulder, not daring to look into his face. "I don't feel real thinking that you don't love me . . . that I don't belong to you . . ."

Kai almost pulled away at that. No. That's not what he wanted. Neither of them belonged to the other. Love was freedom, love was choice. And he knew that like everything else in his life, this wasn't real. There was no such thing as love. Not for him.

"You don't belong to anyone but yourself."

_Try to forget you_

_But without you I feel nothing_

Tala closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. Kai loved him. That was all that mattered. He was a person to Kai, he was real. He was no one's possession. He began to tremble violently, unable to hold his emotions back. He was free.

Strong arms tightened around Tala's waist, lifting him from his shaking legs before he collapsed. He carried the slender boy to the bed, laying him there gently before pulling away and straightening. Turning his back on Tala, he opened the drawer to his bedside dresser, stowing a silver gleaming weapon in his pocket before heading away from the boy who stared after him.

"Wait!"

_Don't leave me here by myself_

Glancing over his shoulder, he shook his head. "There's one more thing I need to take care of."

Tala closed his eyes, trying to hold down his panic. He was going to find Bryan. He could very well kill the larger boy, but Bryan could just as easily kill Kai. He might not come back this time.

_I can't breathe_

"Kai . . . I love you."

The red-eyed Blader didn't turn around, just stopped where he stood. Bowing his head in acknowledgement, he walked through the doorway and out of the apartment. The lock clicked behind him with an air of finality that squeezed Tala's heart.

_I run to you_

_Call out your name_

_I see you . . ._

'Love you . . . Kai . . . I love you . . . you . . . love you . . . Kai . . .' He shut the words out as he escaped the confines of the lie. It wasn't real. It wasn't real and it couldn't hurt him.

The jagged pieces of ice wrapped themselves around him, rough but cool against his skin, their jagged edges catching his skin and clothes, tearing them. His blood was as cold as the frozen shield, but he took comfort know it was there.

If it hurt he who was protected by it, what would it do to those he meant to hurt?

_Farther away_

Stalking through the pre-dawn gloom that covered the streets, Kai allowed the coldness inside to embrace him, preparing him for the thing he had to do. This was no act of love, this was revenge, an act of fury. Of hate. Those were the only things he knew now.

_Farther away_

_Farther away . . ._

* * *

All readers: The next portion will be the last _planned_ part, it may or may not go from there (it will probably end though), and I warn you now that I have a sick and twisted mind so it's going to be horrible. Just to let you know. I am prepared for flames, but I'd rather not have to douse my computer to put them out. 

Jade Cyclone: It's just a little creepy . . . This was already half-written, and then I get to your review about making Kai go back to his normal self . . . just as I was writing the part about the ice. Scary man. It was helpful, thank you. I tried, but I'm not sure it worked out as well as I had hoped. The rough draft was horribly delicious, but . . . well, it was a rough draft. Drat.

This story is the cherry on the cake of angst of my life.


	4. Revenge

'Thoughtless' by Evanesence. Graphic, morbid chapter. Discretion is advised. Please don't hurt me.

_

* * *

_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down . . ._

Kai's footsteps were hurried as he tried not to break into a sprint. The bastard didn't deserve it, but Kai was anxious, wanted to get this done. His blood sang through his veins, pumped from his rapidly beating heart, coursing into his muscles. His senses screamed at him, his breath rasping from his lungs as adrenaline sent him into hypersensitivity. Almost there . . .

"Soon," he whispered to himself, no longer trying to stay calm. Soon. It would all be over. The nightmare would end . . . soon.

He looked up at the apartment complex where Bryan lived, seething as he glared up at the lighted window. Bryan was inside.

Stalking into the silent building, he let himself into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. His hand reached into his pocket, wrapping around his weapon. His fingers flexed, clenching it tightly, positive he could reach it quickly. He tried not to squirm as the elevator continued its slow ascent, but it took so long . . . he should have taken the stairs . . .

With a small hiss of air, the doors parted, releasing Kai into the gloomy hallway. He paced down the rows of doors, stopping before the one he wanted.

Soon . . .

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me_

_Come on, gonna put you in the ground, ground, ground . . ._

He twisted the doorknob only to feel it jerk, refusing to go any further. Locked. Stepping back, Kai's foot lashed out at the door, hitting it right below the lock, breaking the mechanism. The wooden portal crashed inward, the Gates of Hade swinging open to receive him.

He knew where he would be, he knew that he was waiting.

Bryan lay on the bed, glancing up from his book as the furious youth burst into his room. He offered no resistance as Kai gripped his shirt front and hauled him to his feet, lifting him to dangle centimeters from the ground. His book fell to the floor, forgotten, its pages flinging open to crush beneath the binding.

Eyes that shone with the red of hellfire bore into his own calm lilac ones and he smirked at the other Russian. A short laugh burst from his lips as he defied the ferocity before him, his lips twisting into a mocking grin.

"So, the little whore came crawling back to you."

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

Kai's face tightened with hate, his arms beginning to shake from a combination of Bryan's weight and fury. Pulling the violet haired teen closer, he hissed "Never call him that again."

"Why?" Bryan whispered back. "Because you love him?" Leaning even closer, he felt Kai's ragged breath on his lips as he taunted him. "He isn't capable of love Kai."

The crimson eyes in front of him flickered briefly, recalling what he had repeated to himself the entire way here. He wasn't capable of love anymore, Tala didn't understand what love meant. Neither of them really loved the other.

Bryan's voice was soft, alluring as he murmured to him. "He's a toy. Toys have no emotion."

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

_All, all my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned in your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

The thought of his disregard for Tala brought Kai back to the present. This wasn't about Tala. This was about Bryan and himself. And Bryan knew that. He had brought the redhead to his mind to make him hesitate, to make him doubt the reasons he was here. To cut him deeper than he already had, looking for an opening to tear him apart. Disgust filled him and he shoved the larger boy away.

Bryan fell back, landing awkwardly, half against the wall, half collapsed to the ground. His eyes lifted to meet Kai's as the Phoenix spoke.

"I know what you're trying to do," he accused. "I don't know why you hate me this much, but I won't let you hurt me any more."

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

A deranged snicker sounded from the fallen boy as he lifted himself from the floor. "Why do I hate you? Come on Kai, take a guess."

He watched warily, hand ready to plunge into his pocket. "I've been nothing but a friend to you. And you betrayed me for it."

" 'Nothing but a friend.' Precisely Kai. Precisely."

Kai forced himself not to take a step back to match Bryan's forward one. His eyes narrowed, contemplating him. It made no sense . . .

Bryan took another step closer, studying Kai carefully as he spoke. "I hate you because you never loved me. Always him and never me." His expression hardened with determination, manic glee in his smile. "And if you can't love me, then you will hate me for eternity, knowing that I did this to you. You will never forget me."

_I'm above you, smiling as you drown, drown drown . . ._

Kai stood frozen, ruby eyes wide in shock, not even registering that Bryan had moved closer. He blinked, meeting the crazed lilac orbs before him. He shook his head, disbelieving. "That doesn't make sense . . . why would you . . .?"

"Want you? Covet you? Because you are perfect. You contain no flaws. No one can love you because no one can love a god. I will be the person who tears the god from his dais, who cuts him and makes him bleed. It will destroy you, but then you'll be mine, if not in love, in hate. You'll be ruined, but you'll be mortal"

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me_

The Phoenix stiffened at his words, his fists clenching and uncleanching at his sides, aching to reach into his pocket and end this. His world had been destroyed because of some petty jealousy? Because this asshole couldn't deal with rejection?

"I don't care! Who said you were entitled to ruin everything that matters to me because I didn't know you had feelings for me? You think you even have that right?"

_And I pull the trigger_

_And you're down, down, down . . ._

Bryan stood motionless, watching the youth in front of him. "Yes."

Kai's arm lifted on its own accord, pointing his coldly glinting weapon at his one-time friend. "You're wrong."

A loud crack tore through the air. A puff of black smoke. A messenger of death sped forward.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

A gasp if pain. A small thud as his fingers loosened, dropping the object in them to the carpet. With a grimace, Kai fell to his knees beside his knife, clutching the wound just below his chest.

A flower of crimson blossoming over his torso, seeping through his shirt and staining his hands.

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

Bryan tossed the gun carelessly onto the bed, kicking the knife away from Kai. He leaned over, lifting his chin so Kai was forced to meet his gaze. Red eyes clouded over in pain and he leered at the smaller Russian.

"Tell me pussycat, how does it feel? This is your fault, you could have saved yourself. You could have saved him. But you forced me to do this, there was no other way." He laughed shortly, tightening his grip. "This is what it means to be alone my love. This is what you did to me."

_All, all my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned in your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

Kai pulled his face away, struggling to move his leg to support himself. He rose shakily, half-crouched, trying to ignore the other boy that loomed over him. A foot shot out, knocking his leg from beneath him, sending the bluenette to collapse back to the ground. He looked up just in time to see a fist fly at his face, and then . . . nothing. The darkness exploded milli-seconds later with light and pain as he felt the bone in his nose shatter and warm, sticky liquid dripped down his flesh.

He struggled to breathe, blood from his lungs welling in his mouth, drowning him. Drowning . . .

And suddenly, Bryan was on top of him, crushing their lips together brutally, tasting the coppery tang that permeated the other, wallowing in the savory flavor. He tore at Kai's stained shirt, ripping it from his chest. Running his palms over the freshly marred skin he grinned with delight as he watched Kai bite his lip to hold back a cry. The suffering that unfolded beneath him fueled his desire, sending him into a frenzy of lust.

Kai whimpered when he felt the buttons on his jeans come undone. He knew what was happening. And he was helpless.

Bryan shifted to trail the end of his hardened member over Kai's stomach, watching him wince at the touch, as pre-cum trickled into the bullet hole. He reached beneath himself, thrusting his fingers into Kai, drawing a wet gasp of torture. Scissoring them cruelly, he stared in a mixture of fascination and lust as Kai bit through his own lip to remain silent.

Removing his hand, he gripped Kai's wrists, pulling them above his head, pinning him as he placed the tip of his length at his opening. Swooping down to bite the pale boy's neck, he thrust into him as fully as he could. Kai screamed as Bryan began to move inside him, pounding into him roughly. His speed and intensity increased as he satisfied himself with the dying boy, licking the blood that pooled in the hollow of his throat.

_I will see you screaming_

Bryan's crow of triumph jarred with an agonized scream that tore from Kai as the larger boy came inside him. Pulling himself free, Bryan smothered reached into Kai's pocket, pulling out a key before smothering his lips one final time before standing and readjusting his clothing.

"It's been fun babe, but I gotta go," he told him, smirking down at Kai. The scarlet eyes were fading fast, his breaths only audible as jagged gurgles. Soon it would be over. Soon . . .

"Oh, by the way . . . don't worry about Tala. I promise I'll take care of him for you." He pause at the doorway, turning to see the effect of his comment.

Kai groaned, levering his broken body off the ground for a moment, arms trembling. "No . . ." he whispered wetly. "I won't . . . let you . . . hurt him."

Bryan laughed, shaking his head pityingly at him. "But Kai, don't you remember?" he asked sweetly. "A dead man owns nothing. If you're not going to use him, I might as well."

_All my friends are gone, they died_

_Gonna take you down_

_They all screamed and cried_

_Gonna take you down_

Tala sat at the kitchen table, staring silently at the grain in the wood, waiting, waiting. He jumped, hearing the doorknob jiggle. He stood from his chair, leaning his arms on the table to see the door as it opened. "Kai?"

"Aw, how cute," Bryan sneered at the frozen Wolf. "Sorry, but Kai won't be joining us this evening. He's trying to get a bullet out of his stomach. I don't think it's working out for him."

Wide blue eyes filled with tears of disbelief. No. It wasn't possible. Kai wasn't dead. This was all some horrible plot of Bryan's to make him think that it was over. Kai would come back any minute and kill Bryan. It was just a lie. It wasn't real.

But there was blood smeared over Bryan's hands and lips. Kai's blood. "Kai . . . no . . ."

Pacing swiftly across the room, Bryan cornered Tala between the wall and table. Nowhere to run. "What's the matter Tala? I told him I'd look after you . . ."

_I never forget never forget I never forget never never forget_

Tala stared though Bryan like he was a ghost, a single thought running through his ming. 'This is all my fault. I killed him . . . he died because I betrayed him . . . my fault . . . my fault . . .'

_All, all my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned in your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground_

Bryan's rough hands roamed his body, but Tala barely noticed. His thoughts were focused on Kai. On his guilt. On the fact that he had killed him.

"Yes, yes you did." Bryan hissed in his ear. He had spoken aloud without realizing. The words from the violet haired Blader brought Tala back to the now. Bryan's fingers buried in his hair, wrenching his head back painfully. The redhead was pulled away from the wall and pushed into the table, doubling over it as the breath was knocked from him.

"I told you he couldn't hurt me. I told you he would never have you." He leaned over the slender boy, his erection pressed hard against him, a dire promise. "I told you you were mine.

_I will see you screaming_

Fin

* * *

And so you have it. I know. I'm terrible. Oh well, no one saw it coming, I can assure you of that. I'm ready for the flames and cries of 'How could you!' but it was worth it. Somewhat anti-climactic, but nonetheless, I'm pleased. Originally, Kai killed Bryan and got back together with Tala for the sake of an illusion, but it's much better this way, ne? 


End file.
